


And Dreaming Pick Up From, The Last Place We Left Off

by Dramione84



Series: Set The Fire [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Drabbled Epilogue to Set The Fire to the Third Bar.  Hermione explains to Ginny the meaning of the song that held so much importance for them.





	

 

 

 

"What does that even mean?" asked Ginny, settling herself in the bed next to Hermione. She propped herself up with Draco's pillows. He could have his pillows back when he got his girlfriend back, thought the young red haired girl, which as far as she was concerned, wouldn't be any time soon.

"It means snuggling up close to the one you love and being really warm" she sighed, sipping the hot chocolate that Ginny had brought up with her. She loved the way Molly made hot chocolate.

"I still don't get it" Ginny chuckled, totally confused by the words Hermione had written out on the parchment.

"Its to do with muggle heaters, they have little lines or bars on them so you can see how far to turn the heat up. 1 for low and 3 for hot. So to set the fire to the third bar means to turn the heat right up because you are really cold. It's sort of a metaphor for love in a long distance relationship. Your cold because you don't have your lovers arms round you." she explained, touching her fingers to the words.

"Ah ok, I think I understand better now" replied Ginny, a little concerned she had intruded too much on a private understanding. She knew how important 'pillow talk' was and never divulged what was spoken off in those moments she shared with Harry.

Hermione traced the cursive script as she had done so often while she was on the run.

"It was what kept me going, you know" she whispered "hoping that somehow, someway, he would find me. No matter how cold I was, or how lonely I was, he would pick me up and hold me and it would all be ok" tears threatened at the corners of her eyes.

Ginny placed her hand on top of Hermione's and gave it a squeeze.

"Ron said that's exactly how they found you, when Remus and the others managed to get into the drawing room. Draco was holding you in his arms. Just holding you. He said that's what did it for him, seeing you in Draco's arms. Something about the way he held you. Fiercely protective was how he described it. And in that moment, that's when Ron trusted him" she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

Hermione smiled and nudged her friend playfully with her elbow to try and stop them both from crying.

"But hang on" Ginny suddenly cried "You just told me it's a muggle song! How did Draco know it?!"

" _Malfoy, you really don't have to come with me, I can do this. It will be ok. I can do this." she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him._

" _Granger, we aren't just talking about a little charms exam here, we are talking about…"_

" _I know what we are talking about" she muttered, her eyes pricking with uncried tears._

_She bit her bottom lip hard in an effort to stop the emotion betraying her._

" _I'm coming with you" he stated. It was no longer a question. She didn't continue to argue._

_The radio was playing in the kitchen._

" _I love that song" she said, turning it up a little._

" _What's it called?" he asked her, listening to the words._

" _Set the Fire to the Third Bar. It's about long distance love"_

_They sat at the kitchen table. It was kind of sereal if you sat and analysed it. She was sat at her kitchen table, at her house, in the muggle town of Kingston-Upon-Thames, with Draco Malfoy, waiting for her parents to come home._

_She giggled._

_The giggle turned into a laugh._

_The laugh started to get out of control._

_Malfoy looked at her with confusion and then concern._

_She was hysterical, the laughter had turned into full blown sobs._

_He pulled her close and held her until the crying ceased._

_She sniffed._

" _Sorry" she whispered into his chest._

" _Its ok" he quietly told her._

_She sat back in her chair. He brushed the curls that had fallen across her eyes._

" _I'm glad you came with me. I don't think I could do this without you" she whispered, looking at her hands, her fingers interlaced with his._

_She heard the car pull up on the driveway, and left Draco in the kitchen._

_Her parents came in and sitting them down in the lounge, she introduced them to Draco and told them all about him and how much they cared about each other. Then she explained what she needed to do and why._

_Draco stepped out onto the porch and waited, the front door ajar so he could listen for it and then comfort her, before making sure she got to the safe house in Hogsmede._

" _Obliviate"_

She smiled at the memory.

"You know Ginny, I really can't remember" she sighed.

Footsteps came down the hall and the door swung open.

The blonde man stood in the doorway grinned at the red haired girl in his bed.

"I want my girlfriend back now Weaslette!"

Fin

* * *

**A/N**

For a long time, my favourite song was Snow Patrol's Set The Fire to the Third Bar. It's lyrics to me are absolutely beautiful. So when I saw a Dramione pic while looking for #suggestionsunday inspiration of Hermione on the floor of the drawing room with the lyric "I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms" I knew I HAD to use it. I didnt set out to write a prequel or epilogue when I first started writing Set the Fire to the Third Bar, however the more the story took shape, the more I felt it needed the extra explanation.

I really must thank Torigingerfox and XXDustNight88 who have encouraged me with this all the way through the development. Having these two lovely ladies to run ideas past and check the character development has been something I am immensely grateful for.

And if you havent heard Set the Fire to the Third Bar listen to it on Youtube :)

I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms


End file.
